


The Day the Grant Stood Still

by SegaBarrett



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mellie's up to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Grant Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Hope you enjoy! Takes place sometime during Season 3 before stuff got depressing.

“You can’t be serious.” 

Mellie Grant flung up her hands before pacing back and forth, breath hitching. She felt like she was about to have some kind of panic attack. Her husband, the ever-useless Fitz, was passed out in a corner and who even knew where Langston was? Once the invasion had started, she’d said something about an undisclosed location and made tracks so fast Mellie was sure she’d seen a smoke cloud in her shape.

Leaving Mellie and Olivia to be the delegation meeting the race of beings known as – Mellie was pretty sure she’d heard right – the Ogjuard. 

They were tall and thin, taller than either Mellie or Olivia, and they had noses that made them look like human-sized rats. Oh, and they had huge laser-firing guns that they were threatening to fire at six major cities if the American government didn’t comply with their demands.

All in all, just another day in the Grant White House.

“What are your demands?” Mellie was talking slowly, like she was trying to get through to someone who hadn’t remembered to turn their hearing aid on or was a small child. Not that she figured it would do much good… Most of the conversation so far had been through gestures given that they hadn’t found a common language yet.

The alien held up a picture, and Mellie sucked in a breath. It was a spread from some porn magazine or another – a spread of two women going down on one another in a 69 position. It wasn’t as if Mellie hadn’t seen something like this before, but the circumstances were a bit of a surprise.

There was a moment, and then the implication was quite clear. In the photo, one of the eager women, if you squinted, looked quite a bit like Mellie, and the other, maybe, like Olivia.

“You want me and her… to have sex?” Mellie made with a few hand gestures to check and see if this was really what an alien race had traveled to America to see. 

They made noises that she assumed, sadly, were of assent.

Olivia had, up until now, been silent, watching the proceedings with a furrowed brow. Mellie figured she was summing up her options, figuring out what about this was fixable. 

“Mellie,” Olivia said, throwing up her hands, “It’s not the worst demand I’ve ever seen come across.”

“You’re seriously considering this? The great Olivia Pope is considering having lesbian sex because some aliens demanded it?”

Olivia stroked her chin.

“I mean, the consent is questionable here. But as long as we’re both on the same page, I don’t see how it will be much of a problem. I’m a gladiator in a suit, Mellie.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“I fix things. I fix problems. And you… well, you do what you do. You win. And right now, you and I want the same thing. You and I need the same thing.”

With that, Olivia raised her hand and pulled Mellie’s face to hers, pressing their lips together. Mellie could only gasp in response. It was hard to admit to herself that this wasn’t the first time she’d thought of such a thing. No, not at all. There had been a dream, weeks ago – but no, she’d brushed it off as an aftereffect of not having sex with Fitz in so long. Her brain had been getting everything muddled up and putting the cause of the problem as its solution. That was it…

But maybe it hadn’t been.

Olivia Pope tasted sweet.

Her hand drifted, as if of its own accord, down the other woman’s side to rest on her ass. She had never done this before, even though she’d thought of it back in college. There had been other girls… some of them had been her friends and yes, she’d thought of it, but no one had ever asked and even then she had dreamed of being a political entity, and a political entity couldn’t play around being “lesbian until graduation”. Not if she planned to tether herself to a Republican, that was.

Now she could see firsthand what she had been missing. 

Mellie’s fingers were nimble, and she began to unbutton Olivia’s blouse, trying not to think about the audience and either what they were expecting or what they were doing. The last thing she needed to know was how these things masturbated.

At least she was saving the world, though. More than she could say for Fitz, yet again.

Olivia lay back against the floor, and Mellie couldn’t stop the thought from appearing in her head: “Olivia Pope doesn’t mind getting dirty.”

She tried not to remember that the woman had gotten quite dirty with her husband, but it didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

She was jogged out of her thoughts by Olivia’s voice.

“What are you waiting for, Mellie? An invitation?”

Mellie shook her head and let out something rather akin to a growl. She was ready to do this, if only to show Olivia that she wasn’t afraid, that she could be as good as her, if not better. Even if Fitz didn’t see it, even if somewhere inside her she still cared about that lying, cheating bastard.

Cared about. It wasn’t quite love, not anymore.

That was her last thought before she yanked off Olivia’s pants, then some black lacy underwear (was this just how she dressed all the time or had she known somehow? Olivia was always prepared for anything, wasn’t she?). There was no hesitation in what she did next.

She licked her lips, then pressed her face in, doing something she’d been hard-pressed to get Fitz to do for the past three years. She would be the best at this, of that she was most confident – after all, she knew all the right tricks, all the right places; if she could do this to herself, she would.

Her tongue twirled, and as much as she could tell the other woman was trying to hold back – probably not wanting to give her the satisfaction – there were these little jerks, little gasps coming from her. Olivia’s eyes were closed, now. This wasn’t something she could fix anymore; this was something more than that. This was something she needed for herself.

Mellie smirked a bit before continuing. She’d never let her live this down. Then again, she couldn’t really tell a story that started with “the time aliens made us have lesbian sex.”

The jerking turned into a twitching, and now Mellie needed to zip, zag and duck to keep Olivia from kicking her in the head, possibly on purpose. She reached up her hand and slipped two fingers in, figuring that she would milk the coup de grace for all it was worth.

Plus, maybe a part of her always wondered what it would feel like inside her.

“That’s enough, Mellie, that’s enough…” Olivia gasped, and Mellie let her go. Let her recover. It was only fair.

She turned her head and the visitors were gone, just as quickly as they’d come.

Mellie smirked again. That was an interesting turn of phrase.

She wiped her hands and watched as Fitz stirred in his chair. 

“We’d better clean this up,” she said with a nod.

Olivia blinked, then kicked one leg over the other. 

“That’s what I do best.”


End file.
